Missing You
by Michiyo Makino
Summary: He'll still be there for her, despite the fact that they're far away x SOKAI


Kairi, it's been a long time and I'm still missing you.

Kairi, it's also been a year and I know you're still waiting on that island. I said I'll return to you, but I haven't found Riku yet. It's taking us, Donald, Goofy and me, a while to find both him and the king. I'm writing to you because like I said, I'm still missing you. Your charm's safely kept in the pocket of my pants, you know. I cherish it greatly, too greatly, but that's good, right?

Time passes by so fast that I don't know whether I will find Riku and return to the island together, or to come home alone without Riku, which I hope not to. A lot of nights have passed, but I'm kept awake with you in my mind. Please don't worry, I don't feel tired at all. Potions keep me up and running, and you are one of the reasons why I'm alive today.

Remember what happened a year ago? At Hollow Bastion? When I was turned into a Heartless, I still remember that I felt darkness all around me, its tendrils dragging me deeper and deeper into its seemingly neverending depths. My memories were slowly being erased from my mind, but you pulled me out of that darkness.

Dear Kairi, you saved me, and I'll forever be grateful for that.

So, Kairi. Please wait for me. I'm on my way. Let me find Riku and end the world crisis, and then we can return. Together.

I say my goodbyes until the next time, my princess.

Sora

- maybe it's destiny -

As I slept soundly in the gummi ship, an image found its way into my mind. The sky formed first. It was a twilight view, and so I thought it was Twilight Town for a second. I suddenly felt a pang of sadness strike my heart. Another image flashed into my mind for a brief second. I was holding the crystal blue orb that I had in the pouch that was given to me by the king. It reflected the sun's rays so beautifully.

I shook that image out of my head and focused on the scenery in front of me. I could see an island in front of my vision. It took me a while to realize that it was Destiny Islands! Taking a glance around me, I noticed that I was on the main island.

Then, from behind me, I heard footsteps shuffling in the sand. Acting on instinct, I took a step to the side to allow the other person to walk forward and I turned around to see who had come.

It was a girl who looked my age. Her hair was of a champagne red colour and her facial features made her look very mature. She didn't look like someone I recognize, but how was it possible? The island was small and everyone knew each other, but I don't recall seeing her before, but she felt very, very familiar and nostalgic. Her indigo orbs looked distant, as if she were longing for something. She stood at the shore, the tides licking at her feet. She had a slender figure and she wore a pink dress that was adorned with a lot of zippers, the front zipper half unzipped. A hood was attached and a pouch hung at her side. She also wore a white camisole underneath the dress.

Those indigo orbs looked very familiar. I approached the girl cautiously, not wanting to scare her, but I highly doubt I would since she didn't even notice me.

Out of the blue, she collasped onto the ground, shuddering violently. Worried, I ran to her side, knelt down to her level and asked, "What's wrong?"

She didn't seem to hear me as I heard her muttering some words under her breath. Her shuddering lessened. Her head shot up and she was smiling, though it was evident that she had been crying just now. Then, she started to laugh merrily. My breath caught itself. That laugh sounded familiar too.

"I know he will," she said to herself. "I believe he and Riku will come back home."

My eyes widened. This girl, she's Kairi! She's...changed a lot.

"Starts with an S. Right, Sora?"

My confused expression broke out into a grin. I wanted to reach out to her, but my hand went right through her. Shocked, I jerked my hand back. This was a dream, she couldn't see me, and I can't do anything about it.

"Sora?" She questioned the air. "Are you there?"

I couldn't do much, but it seems that she could sense that I was there, right next to her. I knelt behind her, stretched my arms and embraced her from behind, around the neck area. Kairi placed her hand where mine were. She knew, she could tell, that I was there. My head buried itself in her strawberry scented hair, enjoying the warmth.

"I knew you were," she let out a light chuckle. "I believe in you."

And nothing could interrupt their moment.

* * *

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix. The plot of this fanfic belongs to me.**


End file.
